coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8331 (26th February 2014)
Plot Anna is about to tell Izzy what really happened with Pat Phelan when Gary interrupts them. Gary tells Izzy to find out as much as she can from Anna. Beth and Sinead have a day off work but are bored. Gary finds it difficult to be civil to Phelan at the site. Owen notices that something is wrong. Anna tells Izzy everything that happened. Kal finds it difficult to stand up to Sharif about not using Jason for the gym conversion work. Gary forces Izzy to confess what Anna told her. She makes him promise not to say anything to Owen which he does but it's clear he has other plans. He agrees to give Phelan a lift after work so that he can be alone with him. Maria wonders who is texting Marcus every five minutes. Dev breaks the news to a furious Jason that he hasn't got the gym job. Owen hears that Jake is ill and tells Gary he should go home but Gary is determined to stay behind to give Phelan his lift. Dev regrets losing Jason's friendship but Sharif tells him he should learn to differentiate between business and friendship. Jason blames Tony for losing him the gym job. Beth and Sinead spend their lunchtime in the bistro. Marcus tells Todd to keep away from him. The builders leave the site at the end of the day with just Gary and Phelan left behind. Beth and Sinead try to persuade Kirk and Chesney they should spend the evening at the Bingo. They refuse but agree to pay for them to go. Gary confronts Phelan who tells Gary that Anna is a tart. A fight breaks out which ends when Gary whacks Phelan round the head with a plank of wood. The man falls to the ground and doesn't stir. Gary starts to grow concerned. Cast Regular cast *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Gym unit *Mill conversion site Notes *Ray Nicholas was credited as a Stunt Double on this episode. *This was the 601st and final episode to be written by Peter Whalley before he retired in November 2013. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary confronts Phelan on the building site after Izzy discloses details of his behaviour towards Anna; Kal's father he is hiring his own builder to do the work on the gym as he thinks Jason's prices are too high; Beth and Sinead persuade Kirk and Chesney to go out for an evening of bingo; and Todd tells Marcus he is living a lie. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,810,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2014 episodes